Sheondirth
The Red and Silver Dragon, known to the party as Shannon, true name Sheondirth. She first appeared in Session 3, attacking the party from the sky with fireballs for amusement. After getting herself high eating a head that had some caramelizing Willoweed in it, she decided to not eat the party. She's haughty, proud, and more than a little arrogant. Story Involvement Shannon entered the story as an antagonist, dropping fireballs on the traveling caravan for amusement. After they loaded up a head with Willoweed, she lit it on fire with her fire breath and ate it. This caused her to get mildly high and stop attacking for a moment. During the time period she was high, the party convinced her to not eat them and instead take gold. She then assumed the form of a red haired human female and began traveling with the party. Offers of gold from Test and Richard insulted the red dragon, and she threatened Richard for more. After obtaining this money, she flew off for a bit. She returned roughly 5 hours later, then began a haughty, demanding attitude to all of the party members. Test fell hands over feet to keep her happy, while Hank largely ignored the dragon. Orrok grew irritated with its arrogance and Richard tried to avoid it for concern of it getting angry again. The dragon took the first night shift. The next morning, the red dragon woke to find the ranger missing. When he returned, she demanded food, which he then had to go out to procure. Returning dragging a bear corpse, the dragon ignored Test's injuries as she feasted on the animal. Shortly after being healed by Hank, the party noticed that Markus was missing. They all left to find him, including the dragon. They located an encampment with several individuals. A battle broke out with Shannon providing air support. However, actions by Orrok and Shannon caused the two to have even more bad blood between each other. After the battle, they faced off with one another. It looked like one of the two would end up dead, until a massive silver dragon crushed the smaller red. A torture process occurred and the silver dragon left, taking the ripped off wings of the red. Orrok, seizing his chance, moved in and struck Shannon, despite intervention by both Hank and Test. While his blow landed, he did not out right kill the dragon and Hank was able to heal it back to life, while Test poured blood into the dragon's mouth to give it some strength. The dragon remained knocked out for a few days before finally recovering enough to wake up. The body of the dragon has mostly been healed, but it is still missing its back legs, wings and an eye. Shannon explained after this attack that she had been exiled, slipping up and revealing there is a Council of Dragons. She had brought up the possibility of working with the lesser races, but was soundly rejected and removed from the council for this. She then laid back down, having eaten a rabbit provided by Test. The dragon called to Orrok as he prepared for bed. It requested him to remove its mangled leg. With pleasure, Orrok did so. He then bandaged up the leg. Shannon's second request was for Orrok and Test to take her to the nearby lake to wash the blood off her body. They did so and while there, she provided them with her true name, Sheondirth, an amount of gold she had stored in the ground and gave them a mission. To kill 12 children of Regarroth, the silver dragon who attacked her. Both agreed and Test went to get the rest of the party. Sheondirth joined Orrok in his dream world scenario, where the two faced off against illiusionary versions of former friends and enemies. Afterwards, the party set off into the cave of Ralvoron, who had taken over Sheondirth's old cave. A battle with the dragon commenced, while Sheondirth was stuck outside. After being retrieved by Hank, they ran down after the party fighting the falling dragon, which Sheondirth finished off with her flame breath. The body then formed into the Avatar of War, during the battle with which Sheondirth sat back and began firing fireballs at. When the first shield went up, no one retrieved the dragon, so she tanked the powerful spell of the Avatar to the face, which nearly killed her again. She was able to absorb some of the fire damage, which prevented her from dying directly. She was forced into her human form and toyed with until the party returned. Sheondirth, deciding that she will do anything to kill this avatar and live, entered a mortal consort pact with Test Ranger, granting him the power of dragonkind in exchange for his eternal servitude. She revealed in this moment she was not merely a red dragon, but a red and silver hybrid. Test was able to use these powers to help the party take down the Avatar of War. After the battle with the Avatar of War, Sheondirth gave Test orders to gather certain items from the loot pile for her. He was able to win these items from the group for her, giving her the red dress and a tome written in a language the ranger did not understand. After this retrieval, the dragon rested in her cave. This was cut short by the return of Test Ranger and Lucerne Wildpaw who came to ask to chase down Orrok and about Test's servitude. The dragon was bitingly cruel, forbidding the chase of the ork and informing Test he was to be the dragon's servant at threat of his life. She returned to her rest after dismissing the ranger, who took this information as well as you can expect. Appearance Sheondirth is a red dragon of relatively small size, for a red dragon. This is because she shares blood with both red and silver dragons. Despite being almost being in the young age category, she is a mere 5 ft 7 inches tall at standing height and 25 feet of total length, including her neck and tail. The bright red of her scales is radiant as with most young red dragons and her eyes shine with a bright reflective silver. Unlike other small reds, she does not seem fearful of the world and flies around despite the risks of being a smaller red or even during her exile, which has gotten her in trouble. She carries herself with arrogance and pride in equal amounts. In her human Shannon form, she is a fiery redhead with olive skin. She stands at 6'1", towering over most humans. Her form is designed as alluring and she is not above using this to manipulate mortals for her own amusement. She retains her bright silver eyes in contrast to the red hair and is frequently smiling, even when she is frustrated. She carries herself with similar confidence in her human form, despite the weaker nature of it. Category:NPC Category:Dragons Category:Shannon